Partition systems are often employed to separate portions of a building or room. Partitions serve as a barrier to dust, noise, light, odors, and the like. In construction zones, partitions are useful for protecting a clean area from a work area, for example, protecting an area where furniture and rugs are temporarily stored from an area where wood floors are being refinished.
Workers at construction sites often use rudimentary techniques for installing partitions. Some simply nail, screw, or staple the curtain or partition material to the floor, ceiling, and abutting walls, resulting in damage to their surfaces. Others tape or otherwise adhere a curtain or plastic sheet to the walls and ceilings. The tape usually fails to stick, but if it does stick, as the tape is removed, paint usually pulls off with the tape or adhesive is left behind.
Others employ more clever techniques for constructing partitions. U.S. Pat. No. 4,794,974 discloses a curtain wall having spring-loaded extendable support legs which support header elements aligned along the ceiling. A curtain is mounted to the header elements with fasteners along the length of each header element. This design suffers from several limitations. The support poles, header elements, fasteners, and curtain all comprise dedicated hardware, increasing manufacturing costs. Particularly, the curtain must be designed to accommodate the fasteners. In addition, installation appears to be awkward and time consuming due to the multitude of fasteners and the system appears to be top-heavy during installation.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,708,189 discloses a spring-loaded curtain support having a plurality of support units extending from the floor to the ceiling. Each support unit includes a stackable extension member, a telescoping section, a lower batten, and an upper batten. The lower and upper battens extend along the floor and ceiling respectively and interlock so as to provide a continuous batten along the floor and ceiling. A curtain is designed to loop around the upper batten and accommodate the extension poles. This design again requires dedicated hardware, including a curtain which is designed specifically to accept a particular upper batten size and shape and a particular extension pole. The structure is bulky and appears tedious to install.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,308,280 discloses a coal mine ventilation curtain support. An adjustable extension pole is erected between the floor and ceiling of a mine. A curtain support member compresses between the extension pole resting on the floor, and the ceiling such that the compressive force urges the support member against the ceiling, thereby securing a curtain in place against the ceiling. Although this design accommodates any type of curtain material, it again suffers from the limitation of requiring dedicated hardware as the support member is designed for a particular extension pole. In addition, installation appears challenging in rooms with tall ceilings as the curtain is installed after the mount is raised and installed. Following installation of the support member, an installer must climb up to the ceiling and pull back a leg of the support member, insert a curtain and snap the support member back into the ceiling. In a home construction project, the snapping action may damage the ceiling. In addition, for ceilings higher than the reach of the installer, this design may prove to be challenging to install. This design presents the further unfortunate possibility that the installer could jam his fingers between the support member and ceiling.
The present invention is directed to a partition mount apparatus and method which overcome the limitations of the prior art. The inventive method and apparatus are applicable to use in construction zones in preventing contaminants such as dust and paint from entering clean areas in a home or office. The invention may also be used as a temporary visual, odor, or sound barrier, depending on the curtain material employed. The present invention offers the advantages of accommodating standard extension poles, for example, painters poles, with standard threads, and is compatible with a variety of commercially-available curtain or drape materials, for example plastic, cloth, or the like. The invention is a xe2x80x9ccleanxe2x80x9d system designed to be installed and removed without damaging or otherwise marking the ceiling, floor or walls in the construction zone. Assembly is easy and fast and can be accomplished by a single individual. In a preferred method for assembling the partition of the present invention, the curtain amounts and curtain are first assembled on the floor and then raised to the ceiling permitting safe installation in rooms with high ceilings, for example cathedral ceilings.
One embodiment of the invention comprises a spring-loaded mount including a hole at a proximal end, a compression mechanism, and a head at a distal end. The hole is adapted to receive the end of a standard length-adjustable pole or painters pole. In a preferred embodiment, the compressive mechanism comprises a spring under compression between an inner wall of the mount and the head. The head is urged toward the ceiling by the compressive mechanism, providing longitudinal rigidity to the installed mount. The head preferably interfaces with the mount at a swivel joint so that the mount can be installed at a range of orientations relative to the ceiling.
The head preferably includes a coupling device, for example, a Velcro(trademark) hook and loop fastener strip, a hook, or a clip, adapted to receive a portion of a curtain. In a first preferred embodiment of the invention, the face of the head includes a sheet of Velcro(trademark) hooks which mates with a sheet of Velcro(trademark) loops attached to the curtain. On the side of the curtain opposite the Velcro(trademark) loops, a high-friction material provides friction between the mount and the ceiling, so that the curtain is less likely to slide relative to the ceiling thereby providing lateral rigidity. In a second preferred embodiment of the invention, a removable clip couples the curtain to the head. The clip is adapted to receive a section of curtain material and snap on or otherwise secure to the head. High friction material attached to the back of the clip provides lateral rigidity as described above.
In alternative embodiments, the curtain mount may be adapted to receive poles without threads, or may include a pin for interfacing with a corresponding hole in a pole. Furthermore, the elements of the curtain mount may be distributed along the pole. The extension poles do not necessarily need to be adjustable in situations where the ceiling size is standard or predetermined.
In the inventive method of the present invention, a spring-loaded curtain mount is coupled to the end of a standard adjustable pole, and the length of the pole is adjusted such that the combined length of the pole and mount is slightly longer than the distance between the floor and ceiling. A portion of the curtain is attached to the curtain mount. The curtain and mount are raised to the ceiling and the mount and pole are compressed between and the floor and ceiling. This compressive force operates to urge the head toward the ceiling. The same compressive force operating through the high friction material on the head or curtain provides lateral rigidity for the system.
The mount is free-standing and therefore does not require additional xe2x80x9cdestructivexe2x80x9d mounting means, for example nailing or taping. Instead, the mount is installed and removed without permanent damage to the ceiling or floor.
By placing several mounts between the ceiling and floor, across a room or portions thereof, the room can be partitioned to protect furniture and the like during construction of other portions of the room. The curtain can also be installed along the ceiling and/or floor for constructing a tunnel or booth. The shape of the partition is variable depending on the respective spatial positions of the mounts.